


The Dance

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack's thoughts on meeting and loving Captain James Harper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Garth Brook's The Dance, and takes place after Captain Jack Harkness (1x12)

_Looking back on the memory of_   
_The dance we shared, ‘neath the stars above_   
_For a moment, all the world was right_

It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since the most bizarre night of his life, yet Captain Jack Harkness couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Captain James Harper every minute of every hour.

The moment he had spotted the other Captain, Jack knew there was something different about him. Something that made him unlike anyone he ever met. The smouldering looks, lingering touches of the hand, everything James had done indicated to a romantic interest. 

Sitting in the cockpit of his fighter plane, Jack wished he had reciprocated earlier in the evening.

James had spent the better part of the evening, trying to get him to admit to Nancy that he loved her and wanted to stay with her. Although, Jack could tell those expressive blue eyes were contradicting everything he was saying. His eyes were begging Jack to admit his love to James.

Sparks had flown through his body when he reached out and tentatively touched their hands. He had half-expected James to push his hand away in disgust. Instead, James had turned his hand over and nervously interlaced their fingers.

Watching James sitting with the Japanese girl that had accompanied him, he couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing all the way across the room, especially when they both knew where they wanted to be.

Crossing the room, Jack knew he had been a fool not to take the other man up on his previous offer. Feeling James’ skin under his as Jack took his hand, he knew that this was where he had wanted to be all evening. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them but he didn’t care, nothing existed outside of their personal spaces.

James was shaking with anxiety as his hands slid up Jack’s arms slowly, while the other Captain pulled him closer. The closeness of their bodies made Jack’s head swam; he had never been this close to a man in a romantic way and it all felt so overwhelming and so perfect. Closing his eyes, Jack let instinct take over and they began swaying to the music.

Their eyes met for a second before James’ blue gaze flickered down to Jack’s lips. His breath hitched as their breath mingled. When the bright light had appeared and James had whispered that he had to go, Jack thought his luck with the other man had run out.

It was only when James paused halfway towards the light and turned back to him, that he released just how much he truly cared for the person who had been a friend for less than a few hours.

James tasted better than Jack had imagined any one could ever taste. There was no way he could have pinned down one particular thing James tasted like; he was a mixture of everything, and something uniquely ‘James’ it made his stomach flip.

As their mouths opened and their tongues met, a small whimper escaped from their lips. Jack wasn’t sure who the moan had come from; he just knew that the other man felt good against his body and he had never wanted to release him.

All too soon, James pulled his mouth away from Jack’s, both of them flushed and out of breath. There were tears on the blue eyed man’s face when he caressed Jack’s neck and face, before turning and following the Japanese woman through the bright light, leaving the other Captain standing alone in the centre of the dance floor.

Scanning the ground miles below his plane, Jack smiled to himself. He didn’t know what the future was going to hold for him, and even if he never saw Captain James Harper again, he knew he would never forget him; he would always be on his mind.

Ten minutes into the exercise, enemy planes began to appear on the horizon.

_And now, I’m glad I didn’t know_   
_The way it all would end_   
_The way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance_   
_I could have missed the pain_   
_But I’d have had to miss_   
_The dance_

 


End file.
